


Not the Last Snowfall

by gamerfic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Holidays, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Snow, Stolen Kisses, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerfic/pseuds/gamerfic
Summary: First Day is a time for visiting those you care about.





	Not the Last Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts), [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



It snowed in Denerim on First Day. Large flakes drifted down from the bright grey sky and came to rest in a fine white layer on the parapets and towers of the royal palace. As Anora hurried from her bedchamber to the main hall, she noticed the servants' children playing in one of the courtyards. They shrieked in glee as they cavorted, chasing each other in circles and sticking out their tongues to catch snowflakes in their mouths. Anora smiled as she passed them. For a moment she was tempted to join them in their play, but she thought better of it and kept walking. She was already late as it was.

The central dining hall had heavy velvet curtains drawn over its windows. Torches, candles, and fireplaces lit its vaulted stone interior with a steady golden glow. Here, Anora couldn't keep track of the weather; it could have suddenly turned to high summer outside for all she knew. Only the fur-lined cloaks and heavy boots of the assembled nobles - as well as the fact that they were present at all - reminded her of the season.

First Day was a time for visiting neighbors and family, for marking the start of a new year with feasting and merriment. For the queen of Ferelden, it also meant opening the doors of the palace so that banns, arls, and teyrns could pay their respects to the crown and renew their bonds to each other as they celebrated the turning of the year together. Anora knew it was important that she keep up the traditions of the monarchy, especially with so many people's confidence shaken in the wake of the civil war and the Blight. But as she mingled and made polite small talk with a seemingly never-ending parade of nobles, she couldn't help wishing there were a quieter and less hectic way to observe the holiday.

As Anora bid farewell to a bann she barely knew, two new people approached the throne on the central dais where she sat. She felt her face splitting open into a broad and genuine grin. "What a pleasant surprise, Wardens. I didn't expect to see you today."

"I hope you don't mind that we came," said Alistair, looking mildly concerned.

"Look at her face, Alistair," said Elissa Cousland, who was standing beside him. "Of course she doesn't mind."

"You're right, Warden-Commander," said Anora. "I'm delighted you're both here - if surprised. It's a long journey from Vigil's Keep, especially in the winter."

"First Day is a time for visiting those you care about," said Elissa. "It was worth the effort to see you and wish you a happy new year."

From below the dais, an arlessa softly yet pointedly cleared her throat. Anora sighed inwardly. She wanted nothing more than to spend First Day alone with Alistair and Elissa, but the confining rules of courtly etiquette decreed she must do otherwise. "It seems I'm needed elsewhere," she said. "I do hope you'll both spend the night? My steward can make the necessary arrangements."

"Already done," said Alistair. "Perhaps we'll see you later, Your Majesty?"

Anora's cheeks were growing warm. "You certainly will."

Elissa and Alistair bowed and descended back into the throng of guests choking the main hall. Anora moved on to the next conversations with the next waiting nobles, but she found herself carrying out her interactions by rote, never truly hearing what was said. In between visitors, she scanned the crowd for a glimpse of the two Wardens and soon spotted them on the floor. On a raised platform in one corner of the room, a small band played popular tunes. Alistair and Elissa were among the couples dancing to the music. They swayed and spun together in a tight embrace. When Alistair pressed a tender kiss to the top of Elissa's head, Anora looked away, ashamed of her own jealousy. Elissa and Alistair had just been married at Wintersend of the year before, and Anora still regretted that it wouldn't have been proper for her to attend the ceremony.

She couldn't stand sitting by herself on the dais anymore. As soon as there was a break in the steady flow of visitors, she rose from the throne and moved down into the hall. A small army of attendants rushed in to follow after her, but she waved them all away. Anora meandered aimlessly around the room, greeting guests briefly as she passed them, trying to clear her mind and disperse her nervous energy. _This party can't be over soon enough,_ she thought.

As she passed a small alcove at the edge of the room, she heard a whisper. "Your Majesty!"

Anora turned toward the voice and saw Elissa in the shadows, leaning against a column in a relaxed posture. "Warden-Commander? Where is your husband?"

"Seeing to the horses, I think. Maybe. I never can keep track of him at formal events." Elissa extended her hand to Anora. "May I beg your indulgence for a moment, Your Majesty?"

Anora frowned quizzically, but she nodded and took Elissa's hand. Without warning, Elissa pulled her into the alcove and around a corner so they couldn't be seen from the hall. Anora began to ask her what she was doing, but Elissa quickly silenced her with a finger across her lips. "We don't have much time," Elissa whispered.

Then Elissa was kissing her, pressing Anora's back up against the cold stone wall. Anora sighed in pleasure as she melted into Elissa's embrace. Her eyelids slid shut as she returned the kiss, trying to put all the passion and affection she felt for Elissa behind it. All too soon, Elissa pulled away. "You'd best have been serious about staying the night," said Anora breathlessly.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said Elissa. She gave Anora a final peck on the cheek, then strolled back into the main hall as if nothing had happened.

Anora took a moment to compose herself before rejoining the celebration. Even then, her heart still pounded as she distractedly continued to make her rounds of the room. She wondered if the nobles knew how flustered she felt, or if they could tell she was only really looking for one guest in particular.

Before long, she found him. Alistair was re-entering the room through the heavy double doors, tossing his now-damp cloak back over one shoulder. Snowflakes were melting in his hair, and his cheeks and nose and the tips of his ears were pink with cold. He grinned brilliantly as he spied Anora. "The snow is really coming down out there," he said. "It's a good thing we're not planning to travel in this."

"I agree," said Anora. She glanced around them and observed that, against all odds, no one was paying attention to her. Impulsively, she took Alistair by the hand and all but dragged him behind the red floor-length drapes covering the nearest window. The heavy fabric blocked out all light from the hall. But Anora didn't need to see to find Alistair's soft lips with her own, or to press herself against his warm firm body and imagine everything that might await her in his arms.

When she finally broke away from him, he murmured, "What's this about?"

"Ask your wife," said Anora. "She started it. And when this party is finally over, I propose we all finish it." 

"As you command, Your Majesty." She could hear the anticipation in Alistair's voice as he kissed her again. She felt the same way.

If anybody noticed the queen of Ferelden emerging slightly rumpled from behind a curtain a few minutes later, they discreetly chose not to mention it. Nor did anyone think it odd when she announced her intention to turn in for the night. The feast had worn on for many hours, and the tables once heavily laden with food and drink had at last begun to look sparse. Many of the guests were leaving as well, hurrying back to their manor houses in the city before the weather worsened or retiring to their guest quarters in the palace. As Anora took her leave, her chambermaids attempted to follow her again, but she waved all but one of them away. "Please have some mulled wine sent to my room," she said quietly to the servant in question, whom she knew she could trust. "And three mugs, if you please."

A steaming pot of wine and the requested cups were waiting for Anora when she arrived in her bedroom. Alistair and Elissa, however, were not. The chambermaid had built up the fire in the fireplace before she left, and Anora sat down in her comfortable chair in front of it. The snow was coming down harder now. It was wet and heavy, sticking to the sills and window panes in thick clumps. She hadn't seen a storm like this in a long time. By the light of the cloud-shrouded moons, the steadily descending flakes looked just the cinders and ashes that had tumbled from the heavens for days as the Archdemon and the darkspawn army ravaged Denerim. She shivered and poured herself some wine, trying to put the nightmarish memories out of her mind.

Soon after there was a soft knock on the door. Anora rushed to open it. "May we come in?" asked Alistair with a lopsided smile, gesturing at Elissa beside her.

Anora smiled back. "Of course you may."

They took their time kissing each other again just inside the doorway, enjoying the absence of gossip and prying eyes. Once, in the early days of their triad, Anora might have hurried both Alistair and Elissa into her bed, but tonight she wanted to take her time. So when they were all suitably reacquainted, Anora ushered them toward the fireplace and ladled wine into their cups. Soon the warmth she'd wanted was all around her - the warmth of the roaring fire, and of the subtle spices of the wine on her tongue and in her stomach, and of Alistair and Elissa beside her with their knees pressed casually against hers.

Affection kindled in Anora's chest as she gazed upon the two Wardens. When she thought about how they'd first met, at the Arl of Denerim's estate and at the Landsmeet, she still found it hard to believe they were here. Not only had they all survived the Blight, they had overcome the suspicion and distrust of their early interactions to become allies, then friends, then lovers. She wished every night could be like this one, relaxing quietly together before the fireplace with no obligations or expectations tugging at them. Yet all too often, distance divided them. Anora had always wanted to be queen, and despite her struggles she was still grateful to have achieved it. But she hadn't expected how lonely her role could sometimes be.

Her troubled thoughts must have shown through on her face, because Elissa tapped her lightly on the arm. "Is something wrong?"

Anora didn't know how to summarize everything swirling inside her mind. "I miss you," she said. "I wish we didn't have to be apart." And then, much more softly: "And I miss my father, too."

The sad glance that Elissa and Alistair exchanged told Anora that they didn't know what to say. Their feelings about Loghain were even more complicated than hers. "It's difficult for us, too," Elissa offered, her voice half a whisper. "Maybe someday it won't be this way."

"You can't be sure it will change," said Anora.

"No, we can't," said Alistair. "But I suppose we can only be grateful for the times we _do_ have, and enjoy them while they last. I can't help but enjoy tonight. I have both of you with me, after all."

Anora felt her eyes grow misty. "I'm glad you're here with me too. My darlings."

Then Alistair and Elissa moved to embrace Anora, enfolding her in their strong arms and surrounding her with their love. It was enough. Anora closed her eyes and exulted in the feeling of their unwavering support. Between the snow and the interminable party and the long hours spent away from those she loved, this year's First Day had been far from perfect - but Alistair and Elissa's efforts had ensured that there would be many more First Days yet to come. _This isn't the last snowfall we'll see_ , thought Anora as she sank into their arms. _But it isn't the last one we'll spend together, either._


End file.
